nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Kyara
'Character name :' Kyara (Meaning: Aloeswood, a kind of wood which scent is extracted and used in incenses and perfumes) 'Surname:' Sarutobi 'IMVU Username:' NarikoPathfinder 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' Twelve years old. 12 'Date of Birth :' 09/12/188 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Ikotsugakurian 'Height:' 4'10" 'Weight:' 90 Ibs 'Bloodtype:' AB 'Ninja:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Sarutobi Kyara is an energetic girl with a wicked grin when she is planning a small trick on her friends. She has a gentle soul, loves to pay attention to detail in her surroundings. Kyara holds high regard in honour,loyalty, rules and regulations. Although gentle her short fuse is renowned if you are unfortunate enough to anger her, while trying to act like an adult she does have her childish moments 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' ((What does your character say? Their Ninja way?)) 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Clan:' The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) 'Element Two:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice:' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kenjutsu 'Chakra color:' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Senbon Needles (Amount: 10) Kunai (Amount: 5) Shuriken (Amount: 15) Smoke bombs (Amount 3) Paper bombs (Amount: 15) Small Scrolls (2) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Ikotsugakure 'Enemies:' Your enemies, rivals 'Background Information:' Born in Ikotsugakure on the night of September 12th 188. The baby had decided she no longer wanted to stay within Sarutobi Hikari's stomach any longer, after 6 hours in labour. A baby girl came, the window of the bedroom was open as the scent of aloeswood entered. "I think your name is decided Kyara" the baby's mother said, while gazing down at her gurgling daughter. Sarutobi Kyara could consider herself lucky for having both her parents still alive. She had often been watched over by cousins and relatives as her parents went on their missions for the village Kage. In her years at the Academy she had shown early promise of doing well in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. The praise from her Academy teachers, allowed her to become a bit cocky among her classmates. Not that it lasted for long after one of the teachers gave her a long lecture about humility. 'Roleplaying Library:' Training: http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Ikotsugakure_Main_Gate_RP_-_9-4-13 'Approved by:' Kaito Kaminari